wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Orca's Statue
Before she died trying to kill Queen Coral, Orca sculpted, enchanted, and donated a statue to the Royal Hatchery, which would ultimately lead to the death of almost all of Queen Coral's heirs to the SeaWing throne. Before she died, Orca said that the queen should thank her and that no one would stand in her way of being queen. She had been expecting to win the challenge and had been setting up a way to eliminate anyone who could try to take the throne from her. Orca's statue had flowers woven around her horns and wings as if to make her look like Queen Coral. History The statue has killed most of the heirs after Orca. However, it would not move until the door was closed with only heirs inside the room. It was originally thought by most of the Kingdom of the Sea that an unknown culprit was killing off the heirs instead of the statue. Orca was the first heir to the throne, so there were little to no heirs after her. However, Anemone was an exception as Queen Coral decided to stay beside her egg for the entire year before she hatched. After the egg did hatch, Queen Coral had a harness made for Anemone to be attached to the queen all of the time, thus making life for her daughter very unprivate and stressful. Until Tsunami and the other dragonets visited the Kingdom of the Sea, all of the other heirs were also being killed. Right after Tsunami was attacked by the masked Whirlpool, who she didn't know had done it, she went to the queen and told her of the painful event. But instead of searching the Summer Palace of the Sea, she was deeply worried about whether or not the culprit was going to the Royal Hatchery to smash the only two eggs she had from the deceased Gill. One of the eggs was smashed and the dragonet inside had her neck broken. Shortly after the queen discovered this, she killed Tortoise, who was supposed to be inside the nursery protecting the egg. Tsunami suggests protecting the egg herself. While she is in the hatchery, the statue comes to life and tries to smash the last egg, but Tsunami fights it and kicks the door open to freeze it in place. The egg hatches safely and the baby dragonet is named Auklet. Before Coral destroys the statue, Anemone reanimates it and forces it to tell her who enchanted it. It says Orca, thus confirming Orca had programmed it to get rid of the eggs. Trivia *During the fight between Orca's Statue and Tsunami, the statue is referred to as "Marble Orca". *The statue was enchanted to move and destroy the eggs when the door to the hatchery was shut, but would receive advance warning if someone was coming down the corridor - enough time to get back to its pedestal after it was done smashing the egg. *All the eggs the statue eliminated are female, because males couldn't become the heir to the throne, they could only become king by marrying into the royal family. *This counts as an aminus touched object Category:LH Characters Category:Characters Category:SeaWing History Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Touched Category:Animus Category:Deceased